Learning
by LillyOfPiratism
Summary: This story is about a girl called Puppy trying out to be a ninja after Zane's death. This includes some Kai x OC, Cole x OC, Nya x Jay and Lloyd x OC shipping please respect that your ship may not be in here. This takes place after rebooted. I do not own Ninjago!
1. Chapter 1

**DeliciouslyDangerous1 is the one who wrote a story called "learning to live together" which I took a lot of inspiration with for the story and added two of her OCs. She hasn't been on this forum for a bit and I wanted to write a version of the story but a bit different with my own OCs in it. This is a Ninjago fan fiction placed a few months after Zane "died" in reboot. Note I do explain what every character looks like so even if you haven't watched Ninjago before you can hopefully enjoy!**

 **The story is told in point of view of my OC Puppy.**

 **Bit of back story on what happened before the first chapter.**

 **Sensei Wu decided too add five new ninja to the team (Nya being one of them). All the recruits have arrived but my OCs because I thought they should arrive last. So this starts from when they arrive.**

* * *

 _What if they find me weird? What if they don't like me? What if..._

I shook my head.

 _I'm sure nothing will go wrong and if it does I can always become a singer..._

The door opened reviling Sensei Wu. I was about to walk in when the other guy who was trying out pushed past me first. I waited and then slowly walked in behind him thankful I wasn't the only one there.

 _Well he isn't the nicest soul that I know. I'm just glad I'm not alone..._

I saw when I walked in to see most of the ninja and ninja recruits. There was Kai master of fire, he had tanned skin, brown hair that spiked up with the use of hair gel and a red-ish brown colour of eyes. He was wearing his red gi. There was Jay master of lightning, he had pale skin, electric blue eyes and light brown hair that had a side part and fell to around his ears. He was wearing his blue gi the same colour as his eyes. There was Lloyed the master of power, he had almost white skin he was so pale, blond hair that came down to about his ears that seemed to have parts making his hair look wavy. He was wearing his green gi that was the same colour as his eyes. Cole the master of earth wasn't there but I shrugged it off.

I wonder what the other recruits are thought when they first saw the ninja? Why isn't Cole here? Wonder what they think of Sensei Wu bringing in new recruits after Zane's death?

I looked at the other recruits, knowing I was going to be one of the last one there I looked up the other recruits names and elements. There was Lena, Cole's sister, element of animals able to control and talk to them, she was pale and had black hair that went down just past her shoulders with hot pink tips that really made her earthy green eyes stand out. She was wearing a light pink gi. Standing next to Jay was his sister, Arisa element of wind. She had long wavy brown hair that went to her stomach and eyes the same colour, she was wearing a light magenta coloured gi that went well with her pale skin. Nya was standing next to her brother Kai, she was the opposite of him being the element of water. Her black hair went down to her neck and she had light brown eyes and was wearing a light blue gi. Then there was Dagger element of shadow. Tall, tanned, with a deep brown colour for hair and eyes that where a few shades away from black. He was the one who pushed past me earlier and was wearing a white shirt and dark genes.

Dagger opened his mouth as if to speak but there was a crash too the room to the left of where I was standing making us all look as Cole walked in rubbing his head glaring at Kai.

"You're room is right next to mine why didn't you wake me?" He asked clearly pissed off.

I stood just staring at Cole hand over my mouth which wouldn't close. He's skin was tanned and he had deep green eyes and black hair. I looked him up and down to see what colour his gi was to realise he was only in his boxers that where black making me turn a deep red. When I looked back up to his face I saw his was staring right back at me. We stood there for a moment in silence only to be interrupted by Dagger.

"Are you just going to stand there or put some clothes on sir boxers?"

Cole turned a deep red when he realised he was just in his boxers and ran back into that room. We just stood there in a blanket of silence until he came back still very red in the face but now he was in his black gi.

"Well, I'm Dagger," Dagger started speaking when Cole came back into the room, "and it's a, pleasure to meet you all."

He clearly didn't mean it making everyone glare at him. I realised that after a few seconds they where looking at me waiting for me to speak up and introduce myself.

"I... I'm P.. P.. Puppy..." I could barly be heard and I was stuttering alot I was about to continue when I was interuped by Dagger.

"Speak up or shut up, buttercup"

I wanted to melt into the floor right there and then.

"That's it you're now in my bad books." Kai was glaring at Dagger who glared back.

"Oh I'm so, terrified." Dagger was looking for a fight and I spoke up to pervent it even though I hate attention on me.

"I'm Puppy and it's genuinely nice to meet you all." I gave a small smile and praying they won't fight.

"What, what kind of name is "Puppy"?" Dagger was laughing hysterically, "Very funny now what's your real name?"

"Uh.. It's my real name..." Dagger looked astounded.

"You know what they say names reflect personality and a fun-loving puppy isn't fit to be a ninja."

Too that I jumped did a front flip over him and grabbed the one nerve in his shoulder that would make him fall to his knees. It worked. He was literally begging on his knees for me to let him go because it hurt so badly. I smiled and let him go.

"Ain't cut out to be a ninja, eh?" That comment came from Lloyd who was just about able to stop himself from laughing.

I blushed and stepped away from Dagger to find everyone laughing all but Cole. He was just looking at me amazement in his eyes.

Sensei did spinjitsu to change us into our gis. Mine was a light aqua colour the same colour as my eyes. The gi was perfect and it was comfortable I fiddled with my aqua hair (I dyed it every month and redid it that morning so it was just aqua) that was braided down to my chest with my pale hands. I could never seem to tan even though I'm outside a lot I just burned. I looked at Dagger he had a dark grey gi.

"Hey!" I smiled at Dagger, "Only a few shades lighter then your heart!"

Dagger glared at me because everyone started laughing even Sensei Wu. I just smiled blushing slightly at the fact that everyone found it funny.

"We should show Dagger and Puppy to there rooms." Kai said finally after they all stopped laughing.

With that they turned toward the room where Cole came from that morning. I shook my head at the memory.

 _Okay that was funny. I'm just glad they all liked my joke._

We walked up a flight of stairs until we got to a room with a sign saying "Dagger" on the door. It was next to the room with "Lloyd" on the door and Lloyd didn't seem to happy about this but kept his mouth shut. Dagger opened the door. His room was mostly black and grey with some red and orange here and there. His bed was complex with orange pillows with blankets that where 80 different shades of grey and red with black curtains around the bed. Dagger nodded his head.

"I'm going to see what _Puppy_ 's," He said "Puppy" very differently to the other words and scoffed afterwards still thinking it was a pitiful name, "room looks like. I hope it sucks more then my room does so I don't fell like I have the worst room!"

We walked down the hallway a bit more taking a turn to the left going past Kai's room and then Cole's to my room. It was right next to Cole's.

It's fine, I just hope he'll get dressed before he next leaves his room.

I bit my tongue trying not to blush at the thought. We where at my room I walked up to the door and opened it only to be nocked off my feet. My pet had jumped up on my and was licking my face making me giggle, push her off and get up.

"Hello to you too, Angel!" I looked at Angel she was in the form she liked the best, a baby fox.

"What's the point of having a pet fox? They aren't useful in battle." Dagger's voice came from behind me.

"She isn't a fox." I retorted about to explain.

"Do you need glasses?" Dagger smirked.

"If you'd let me speak. I was about to tell you she is an elemental dragon. Element of form to be specific."

"No she's a fox... If she's really a Dragon of form make her become about as tall as me if she stood up on her hind legs and lnock my feet out from under me with her tale."

I let out a high pitched whistle making Angel turn from a fox back into a dragon. She was about as tall as Dagger if she stood up on her hind legs she used her tale to knock his feet out from under him then turned back into a baby fox.

"Hey, you told me to." I grinned as he stomped away like a small child.

I turned back to my room. It was simple with light blue, white and light aqua colours. It had a desk to one side with a shelf for my books above it. The floor had a white carpet and the bed was simple, it was a light aqua colour with white pillows. My white upright piano was in one corner next to it was my light aqua fender guitar and white acoustic guitar on two different colour stands. My skateboard was resting against the desk. My bags where in a pile on my bed. There was a white door that was open to show a walk in wardrobe.

"Wow..." I breathed turning to Sensei Wu and dipping my head. "Thank you."

"I better unpack." I closed the door and turned to my bags.

"I like this recruit she's polite and a lot better then this idiot of a ninja, Dagger." I heard Cole whisper.

I blushed thankful the door was closed because I was sure my face turned a very deep red.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Now there isn't such a think that can make someone fall from just grabbing their shoulder but I needed an element like that in the story. I got that idea from the** **Vulcan nerve pinch in Star Trek and take no credit for it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled and looked around the room. I had put my books and stationary on the desk and shelf above the desk. I put everything else in the walk in wardrobe. I was patting Angel who fell asleep. I got up, walked to the mirror and looked at the gi I was in.

 _I'm really glad I'm here, being a ninja will be cool! It's only been two hours since I got here. Maybe I should try to find the dining room because it'll be lunch soon._

With that thought I turned to the door and opened it only to be nocked off my feet from someone crashing into me. I opened my eyes rubbing the back of my head to find a very red faced Cole.

"I'm so sorry! I was just coming to show you where the dining room is because it's lunch. I'm so sorry!"

"Stop saying sorry and help me up!" I laughed joking.

Even though I was joking Cole reached his hand out to me which I took his lifted me to my feet easily like I weighed the same as a feather. We just stood there for about thirty seconds before Cole spoke up.

"Uh... So I was coming to get you for lunch."

"Right..."

"Umm... Let's go..."

With that we both turned and walking. We tried making small talk but failed miserably.

"So how was your day?" Cole asked.

"Good, when I was on the train to get here Dagger managed to fall on his face before the train even started to move." To that we both laughed for a bit.

"And by the way, sorry about this morning."

"Sorry for what?"

Cole stopped and started laughing. "Why do people randomly come to greet you in their boxers?"

"Uh... Not really..." I turned like 50 shades of red.

Can I please melt into the floor?

We where silent from then on until we got to the dining room. Everyone else was there except Sensei Wu. There was only two chairs left one next to Kai and the other empty chair and one next to Lloyd and the other empty chair. Cole sat down to next to Kai and I sat down next to Lloyd. So I had Cole to the right of me and Lloyd to the left of me.

There was a bowl of macaroni, a bowl of cheese and a bowl of sauce. There was an empty bowl in front of me and I saw everyone was getting some macaroni and some cheese or sauce. I waited until everyone had got their food before getting some macaroni and cheese. I sat back down and started eating listening to the conversations.

"That's when I said "I'm the hero this mall deserves but not the one it needs right now."" Almost everyone laughed at Cole I didn't and Dagger didn't.

"That's so funny, if anyone cared. I don't care so I didn't laugh and Puppy didn't care so she didn't laugh." Dagger killed the mood.

I looked up at my name. To find Dagger who sat across from Kai, being glared at by most of the people and some people looking at me, Arisa, Lena, Lloyd and Cole.

"Uh... Why are people looking at me?"

"See she didn't care so she didn't listen!" Dagger laughed.

"What... I think we have a mad man amongst us..."

To my words Dagger stopped laughing and glared at me. Everyone else laughed.

"Says the old soul..." Dagger smiled at the shock on my face.

"What?"

 _He didn't look through my books, did he?_

"Nothing..."

After that everyone wolfed down their food. Everyone but me, Lloyd, Lena and Cole who just ate at the rate of a normal human. In 13 minutes I had my final bite and went to wash the bowl I was using in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and started washing the dishes.

"Why are you washing the dishes?"

I turned to see everyone staring at me. I didn't realise that I had started washing the dishes. Kai was the one who spoke and was waiting for an answer.

"Oh... I just always wash the dishes at home I guess I absentmindedly do it now..." I shifted the weight from my right foot to my left foot and vice versa.

"Well Lloyd your still doing the next turn." Cole took the attention away from me and onto Lloyd.

Thankful I finished the dishes and put them in the drying rack.

When I turned around everyone was gone all but Cole he was just looking at me we made eye contact before I looked away blushing.

"I.. Uhh.." I looked up again seeing Cole about as red as me.

"The others have gone to swim want to come?" Cole asked looking up again.

"S.. Sure." I took a few steps toward the dining room. "Umm... I just need to get changed into my swim suit..."

Cole chuckled before getting up. Together we walked towards our rooms. Soon enough we arrived at our rooms.

"Umm.. Go without me I know where the beach is and I need to finish a project before heading down..." I was trying to not stutter and doing a fairly good job at it for once.

"Okay, I'll see you down there."

With that we both walked into our rooms. I walked towards my desk and finished the art work of Angel sleeping I had been working on since that morning.

Finally! Wow that only took 3 minutes to finish!

I got up and walked towards my walk in wardrobe to get a swim suit. It was a very simple bikini, aqua with small white flower patterns. It took me a moment to get changed and I untied my aqua hair. Then I had to put on sunblock. Five minutes later and I was walking down the path my right hand grabbing my left elbow. I was very self conscious. I rounded the bend at the end of the path to see what everyone was wearing. Lloyd was in green swimming trunks, Kai in red swimming trunks, Jay in blue, Nya was in a blue bikini, Arisa was in a purple bikini, Dagger was in orange swimming trunks, Lena was in a light pink one piece with little green dots on it, Cole was in black swimming trunks. Lloyd and Kai both playing volleyball. Arisa and Jay where making a sand castle and everyone else was swimming. As I looked around everyone looked at me. Kai got hit in the head by the volleyball because he was looking at me. I laughed a bit to myself and smiled. I walked towards the water only to be stopped by the sound of Dagger's voice.

"You're lucky Cole, I'd kill for a girl hot as her to like me!"

 _I don't like Cole I mean he's a guy, and I'm gay right...?_

I shook my head and walked towards the water. The place where the ninja stayed was built on a island that was in the middle of a lake. You had to get here by boat so the ninja could always go for a swim if they wanted. I went to a tree the hung over the water and went to a spot deep enough to dive in. So gracefully I did a swan dive not even making a splash. When in came up and started treaded water I noticed everyone was looking at me again. I blushed wishing they wouldn't.

"How did you do that?" Lena was staring at me with amazement.

"Oh, it was nothing really. I used to swim everyday after school." I lied right through my teeth, I hardly ever swam it just came naturally like how skateboarding came naturally, ice skating came naturally, the guitar and piano came naturally and so did singing.

"You need to show me how to do that!" Lena swam over to me, her technique was all over the place and she wasn't very fast.

"Maybe later."

No way can I teach someone something I know so little about!

"Okay!" Lena swam away to her brother and started a "splash war".

I rolled my eyes and started swimming when I got splashed by Lena who was trying to swim away. I rolled my eyes and swam up to Nya touched her arm and used her element of water to make a small wave hit Lena.

"Ahh! How did you do that?" Lena looked at me curiously. "Nya is the element of water."

"Element of Amber... I can use other people's elements if i touch them."

Lena looked at me like I was a unicorn.

"That's so COOL!" she squealed making everyone look at her.

A few hours later we all decided to go back inside. I walked out on the beach and used my recently acquired power of water to get all the water off me without needing a towel and with my long hair that was useful. I waited for the others to get ready and walked up the path behind them all. Cole was right in front of me and slowed his pace so we where walking side by side.

"So, fairly impressive, with the dive and using Nya's power right after getting it." I glanced at Cole to see him looking at me only to look away when we made eye contact.

"Yeah, like I said, swimming everyday and I got Nya's power to the ability she can use it so she is the impressive one."

"Did someone mention me?" Nya looked back being just in front of Cole and I.

"Yeah, just saying how cool you are," I said smiling, "I mean because when I use the power of amber I only get up to the skill the person I got it from is."

Nya smiled, "Well, thanks!"

Before turning back she made eye contact with Cole looked back at me then him and winked making us both blush. With that we headed up the path for a few more steps before getting to the top of the stone stairs. I slowed my pace to let Cole go in before me but just as i slowed my pace he did to as if having the same thought. When we got to the door I stopped and gestured for him to go in but he shook his head.

"You first."

I smiled and walked in closely followed by Cole. When we got inside we saw Nya and Jay smiling.

"You two remind me of us," Nya pointed to her and Jay, "when we first met."

To that I blushed at looked at Cole who rolled his eyes but still blushed.

"Is that all you wanted to tell us?"

"No Cole, you two are a really cute couple but not the center of attention. We're all watching "child's play" want to join us?"

"No, not a fan of horror movies, but thanks for the offer."

"Why are you so polite? I mean everyone else would just say "No"."

"Uh... I don't know..." I looked down blushing at Cole's words.

"Well I'll come."

With that they walked off towards the right which I assumed was the way to the games room. I turned to the left with one last look behind me making eye contact because Cole looked behind him. Blushing from the unexpected eye contact I walked as fast as I could without seeming weird into the other room before pelting up the stairs and towards my room. Going in I went right to my desk and started writing a song.

I had just finished when I looked at the time. I had been writing for about two hours and it was nearly 6 pm. Sighing I got up and went to my acoustic guitar and started singing.

 _"A million thoughts in my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listening_

 _'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line_

 _Nothing lost but something missing_

 _I can't decide_

 _What's wrong, what's right_

 _Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Ah oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

 _Ah oh, if only_

 _If only_

 _If only_

 _Every step, every word,_

 _With every hour I am falling in_

 _To something new, something brave_

 _To someone I, I have never been_

 _I can't decide_

 _What's wrong, what's right_

 _Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Ah oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

 _Ah oh, if only_

 _Yeah_

 _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen_

 _Yeah_

 _Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream?_

 _Ah oh..._

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_

 _Ah oh..._

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only_

 _If only..."_

Yes sounds about right!

I started writing my signature at the bottom of the music.

I'll work on the piano music next time they're watching a movie.

After I wrote my signature I started on an artwork of the view I got of the lake when I was on that tree.


	3. Chapter 3

I had just picked up the paint brush and dipped it into the water when a knock on the door made me drop the paint brush into the water.

"Uh... Come in..." I said cleaning the small amount of what that spilled over the side of the plastic cup that I had my water in.

"Oh, sorry, where you busy?"

"No, I was sitting here waiting for someone to knock to drop my paintbrush into the water." I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Well come on its dinner but we're having it in the games room as well as watching the tv series "Psych". I came to see if you wanted to watch and to say dinner's ready."

"Wait, do you mean that show where that one guy pretends to be a psychic and his friend who help the cops?"

"Yes."

"Woo! I love that show!"

"Well, you should come before your food gets cold."

With that, we walked off towards the kitchen where there was different pizza's all with one or two slices taken out of it. The only pizza with no slices taken from it was the Hawaiian Pizza.

"Umm... Where do I get a plate?"

Cole didn't reply just simply walked over to a cupboard next to the fridge which had the plates in it and grabbed one for him and one for me.

"Thanks!" I said when he handed one to me.

"You're welcome!"

We both laughed and went over to the Hawaiian Pizza.

"Oh, you like Hawaiian too?" Cole asked grabbing a slice.

"Yeah, guessing you do too?"

"Yeah, the others don't like pineapple."

"Well, they aren't very good humans."

We both laughed.

"You take half," Cole said after getting 4 of the 8 slices.

"Thanks but I don't think I can eat that much!"

"Then you'll have leftovers for tomorrow!"

After he finally convinced me to take the other half we headed to the games room. Cole in front because I didn't know where it was. When we got there I saw there was a 4 seater couch, three recliners and a love seat. Kai, Lloyd, Jay, and Nya were sitting on the couch. Dagger, Lena, and Arisa were sitting on the recliners. Leaving only the love seat for me and Cole to sit on.

"Guys I like how none of us bothered to get changed out of our swimsuits."

We all chuckled and only then did they realize that Cole and I were finally there.

"Took you long enough! Nya wouldn't let us watch until you got here!" Jay whined pretending to pout earning a kiss from Nya.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit on the love seat. Cole was sitting on the side closest to the wall and the right of me. I blushed because I knew they put us here suggestively. We watched from episode one and by the end of episode one I put my plate down having finished two slices and saving the rest for later. By the end of episode two, I was snuggling up to Cole without realizing it. We were both just doing what came naturally and it took two episodes of us slowly inching towards each other to end up with my head on his shoulder and his arm around me like he wouldn't let go for the world.

"Shawn: Onion.

Gus: [shocked] Onion?!

Speller 46: Onion?

Judge: [To another judge] Onion? Even Dan Quayle could spell that!"

We all laughed and I snuggled closer to Cole not even realizing what I was doing.

Soon episode two was over, Dagger went to bed after episode three, and we ended up watching episode four. We had some breaks in between episodes and before we realized it, it was 10 pm. I yawned covering my mouth with my hand as I did so.

"Someone's tired!"

We all laughed, Jay could say the funniest things.

"Well, it _is_ ten pm..."

"Wait, what?!" Jay looked at the time astounded, "I'm not even a little tired!"

"Someone's eaten too many lollies!"

They all laughed and I smiled. It was good people had the same sense of humor as me.

I looked at Cole who looked at me and it took a moment before we realized that we were snuggling up to each other. I sat up and shuffled away as Cole took him arm away from around my waist and scratched the back of his neck. We both turned a very deep red when everyone laughed.

"Get a room you two!" Lloyd laughed.

 _Uh... How about no..._

"I'm going to head to bed. You can keep watching if you want. I can catch up on the episodes later."

"Puppy, can I ask you something?" I turned to look at Jay.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you like horror but you like Psych? I mean they are just as scary..."

"Yeah, _sometimes_ but Psych isn't just gory death it's about solving a case."

"Oh makes sense..."

I started chuckling before turning away.

"Good night guys!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, and that I haven't updated in forever... I _was_ going to abandon this but decided not to. I'm also going to add some other stories. Hope you liked!


	4. Chapter 4

**_It has been about a month since she joined._**

I sighed as I walked into my room after a crazy day of training to go to bed, but I saw my room in an utter _mess_. My books where all over the floor and Angel was in her carry bag trying to get out and making a weird noise of destress. I ran over to her opened the bag and just hugged her trying to calm her down.

"Shh... Shh... It's okay little one. What happened?"

I reached to the element of animals that Lena showed me how to use.

"Well, Dagger came into the room and injected me with this stuff in between my shoulder blades and I couldn't move." The barks a fox would make was forming into words and I could understand Angel. "I didn't notice him come in he didn't even open the door. I think he used his power but I had no time to change into a dragon before I got injected with the stuff. Then he threw me into the bag and went through your stuff. I'm so sorry. I only was just able to move. I couldn't stop him. He also broke your skateboard. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay."

 _Dagger will regret hurting Angel... I'll make sure of that._

"I want you to be a Dragon whenever I'm not near you, understand? I know being the dragon of form you can change into anything but Dragons are immune to needles because of their scales."

"Yes, I'll be a dragon when you're not here."

"Now go to sleep."

With that I put Angel into her pet bed and she snuggled up in a tight ball. I walked to my walk-in wardrobe, took off my gi and put on a deep blue night gown. I spent five minutes putting the books back in place to find he didn't take anything or manage to unlock the books at all.

 _I knew having books with locks on them would be useful!_

I crawled into bed and went to sleep in fetal position like normal. I opened my eyes. I knew somewhere in the back of my head I was dreaming. But it didn't help. I was reliving the nightmare again. I was 4 again standing at the top of the stairs looking at my mother and father. They were yelling at each other. I thought they were play-fighting like how kids do.

"You are a demon!" My mother yelled, "How could you? We have a child and all you think about was another woman?"

"Yeah, well if you were a better Wife maybe my eyes wouldn't wonder."

My father picked up my mother by the neck. And through her. All you could hear was a crunch of her neck. At that moment, I realized she was dead. My father noticed me looking and came after me. He was about to kill me when the cops came. Someone heard the screaming, saw my mom dead and called the cops. But in this dream, they didn't come. He kept casing me.

" **Ahh!** " I woke up yelling.

I put my head on my knees and sobbed. I didn't hear, or see anything just my pain. I felt the fur of Angel next to me making me look up. She licked my face and I just put my head back down onto my knees. Angel stayed by my side rubbing her head against me like she was a cat. Then she growled making me look up the door was opening.

 _Oh no... They probably heard me scream, what can I say?_

I had no time to think. They had opened the door. Angel growled as if daring him to take one more step.

"Shh... it's ok girl..." I tried to calm her down she stop growling, but refused to leave my side.

It was just Cole.

"You okay? I heard you screaming and you look very, _shook_..."

There was nothing but genuine concern in his voice and eyes.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream."

"Care to share?"

"Let's just say, someone killed Angel and I couldn't do or say anything." Puppy was so used to lying it just sounded truthful, "I was yelling but there was no sound. It's a mixture of a nightmare and sleep paralysis I have it for events that could have gone wrong. I'm sorry I woke you up though..."

It was true while falling asleep she couldn't help but wonder what could have happened to Angel.

"Don't worry, I was awake anyway."

I looked at the clock, "What where you doing? It's 01:04."

Cole turned red as kai's gi.

"Wait, you said it's events that happen. What happened that made you dream that?"

It was my turn to turn red.

"I'll tell you later, I need to go back to sleep."

"Night, and just call me if you need anything."

Cole turned and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

I yawned opening my eyes.

 _Ok, so here's the plan. When I see Dagger punch him in the face and see what happens. I probably should be more logical but I don't really care._

Getting up I stretched. I saw it was 5am and still dark.

 _Wait do I wear my gi or just normal clothes? I wasn't paying attention when Kai was talking about training for the rest of the week!_

After a few minutes debating I decided to wear black leggings and a deep blue sports bra.

 _I'll go for a run._

I walked over to Angel and poked her on the nose. Angel opened her eyes and snorted closing them again. She was in fox form and I wanted her in dragon form.

"I'm going for a run."

With that she opened her eyes and became a dragon then went back to sleep. I turn and went for a walk watching the sun rise on the sand strip on the East side of the island. The entire time I couldn't stop thinking about Dagger and how he may react to being punched in the face.

 _I'll punch him in the face, shove him against the wall and yell at him about why he did that to Angel._

I looked at my watch.

"07:08"

 _I should head back._

It didn't take long to get back up to the dojo and when I got up I could hear people from the kitchen. I walked to see Nya to trip Arisa into Kai's arms making them both blush.

"Guys, who's going to wake up Puppy and Dagger?" Cole looked around at everyone not seeing that I was in the door.

"Umm... Are you blind?" I said walking in.

"Maybe..."

I looked around everyone was just wearing what they would wear on a average day. I laughed at how stupid Cole was being. I went to grab a bowl and got myself some cereal that was on the counter.

I sat down next to Cole in the dining room because that's where everyone went after getting their food. I was trying to act calm and trying to forget Dagger. Trying being the key word. I just looked into my cornflakes and moved the spoon around the bowl mixing the milk with the cereal.

"Puppy!"

I looked up to see everyone looking at me.

"Finally! We have said your name 7 times already! Are you in another world?"

Jay was joking but I looked back down at cereal wishing I just stayed in bed. Everyone laughed but stopped realizing something was wrong.

"Puppy, are you okay?" I snuck a glance at Cole to see the same worry he had when he came into my room.

"No."

"What's up?"

I sighed, and opened my mouth to respond, but heard Dagger coming into the dining room and I turned to glare at him. He looked and me and smiled.

"How's that little Angel of yours? She's a real fighter isn't she? On a _completely unrelated note_ how do you kill a dragon?"

With that I lost it. I jumped up and punched him in the jaw. He was taken aback and spat out some blood.

"Gahh! What was that fo-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before I shoved him against the wall.

Everyone gasped completely taken aback from what just happened.

""What was that for?"" I mimicked, "Well you stuck a needle into Angel too nock her out. Why? To look through my stuff!" I tightened my grip, "You better watch out or else you'll know what I'm like when I get mad." I throw him towards the door that lead to the kitchen. "Get out of my sight you pitiful excuse for a human!"

Dagger ran like his life depended on it. At that moment, I realized everyone was looking at me. I just did a 180 towards the games room and went out to the main room from there. Next thing I knew I was at the training equipment.

 _Might as well work out the pent up aggression._

And just like that I was in another world where all that mattered was doing the training course. _Jump. Role. Breathe. Attack. Jump. Breathe. Right. Left. Breathe. Duck. Attack. Breath. Jump. Role. Attack._

"Woo!" I yelled I finished the course in record time.

"How long have you been here?"

I nearly fell of the platform I was on not realizing someone was there. It was Cole, we had become very close in the past month.

"Umm.. Couldn't be more then a few minutes..."

Having said that I felt like I was going to fall over with exhaustion.

"If you're wondering it's dinner and you probably should eat something you missed lunch."

"Your pulling my leg!"

"Nope." Cole jumped up to the platform. "Let me help you down you look like you're just going to fall face first."

"Feels like it too!"

We laughed having the same sense of humor helped with that fact that we were both very awkward people who couldn't do small talk if our life depended on it. I lifted up my hand to grab Cole's hand, but instead he picked me up bridal style.

"Ahh!" I clung to his neck for dear life.

He jumped down and put me down.

"Enjoyed?" Cole was giving me the stupidest smile ever.

I playfully punched him in the arm. "Aren't I lucky you have super strength?"

We chuckled and my stomach growled like I hadn't eaten in a week.

"We better get going."

We walked with my head on his shoulder and us holding hands. After a moment, I pulled away and just had to stop myself from running.

 _What am I doing? No, you are_ _ **not**_ _falling for someone again and anyway you like girls, always have and always will, right?_

I heard Cole say something but I was too lost in thought to care.

 _I mean guys turn evil it was Lloyd's dad who become evil not his mom. It was my father who turned out to be evil not my mother. I'd be better off falling in love with a girl._

"You okay?" Cole had stopped after I didn't respond.

I didn't I kept walking, "I'm fine, just hungry."

We both walked faster. Eventually running and when we got to the kitchen we saw there where two bowls both had 2 pieces of lasagna in each bowl with a note.

 _"Hey guys! We went to the games room to eat because_ _ **some people**_ _can't wait! Anyway feel free to join us!_

 _Nya"_

I just picked up my bowl and went to the games room. Cole followed closely behind.

 _Ugh. I feel so bad but I can't have feeling for anyone. What if he becomes like how my father did? I'd be better off not falling in love then dying from it._

We got to the games room and I saw the love seat was empty and Dagger wasn't there so there was a recliner free. I went to sit on the recliner. Kai looked at me oddly but looked back at the tv. They were watching "Zootopia" Lena's head was on Lloyd shoulder and the movie hadn't even been running for fifteen minutes and she was falling asleep. Jay and Nya where cuddling on the couch next to Lena and Lloyd. Kai and Arisa where on two recliners that they moved closer together so they could hold hands.

 _How... Cute... Ugh, why can't life just be simple?_

Cole went to sit on the love seat by himself.

He looked back at me every so often. I tried to ignore it.

 _Why do I have to feel like this?_


	6. Discontinued

**Hey, guys... I'm thinking about discontinuing the story... I don't like how it turned out, and I did write all of that over a year ago even though I'm just posting it now. If anyone wants to continue it, just message me.**

 **~Puppy**


End file.
